The Legend Of Shadow Arrow - The Avengers (Book 1)
by EliTheEagleOwl
Summary: "We are the descendants of the shifters you weren't able to kill." Avengers Fanfiction. What happens when the last shapeshifters in the world join HYDRA? Mistakes.
1. Profiles

**Kyran Claw**

**Alias**: Agent Claw  
**Description** (_physical_): teenage girl with calculating dark blue eyes and red hair - usually pulled back into a braid. Freckles dotted on her face and a long jagged scar that runs from the neck to her belly. Her teeth are long and sharpened to a point, making her look like an animal. She has huge white wings that closely resemble a snowy owl's that spread out from her shoulders and a long, black tail resembling a black panther's. Dark green scales dot her arms and legs, and fur is patched on her neck. She wears a black leather jumpsuit complete with a mask that conceals her eyes and heavy duty combat boots. Her gloves are used to hide the long, cat-like claws on her hands.  
**Personality**: Kyran is a difficult person to get along with. She shares a special connection to the animals, acting kind and caring to them. But when it comes to humans, she is stubborn and hotheaded, often insulting them for their lack of knowledge on the Wild world from which she came. She despises men of all sort, but has shown sympathy toward women and especially children. She can also prove grumpy when something doesn't go right, but above all, Kyran is loyal to her family right down to her bones.  
**Gender**: female  
**Age**: 15 years (supposedly)  
**Powers**: Kyran has the potential to do literally anything. She has the power of powers, but her main powers are Shapeshifting, fire power, mind reading, future reading, and Enchantyx.  
**Weakness**: Vibranium  
**Affiliation**: Eagle Feather

**Mother** (_biological_): Storm Wind (Shifter)(Status: unknown)  
**Father** (_biological_): William Henrik (Human)(Status: deceased - killed in 9/11 attacks)  
**Sisters** (_biological_): none  
**Brothers** (_biological_): Bryan Claw (twin brother)(Status: alive)

**Mother** (_foster_): Shine \- (pegacorn)(large golden mare with white-tipped wings)(Status: deceased - killed by mountain lion)  
**Father** (_foster_): Moonlight \- (pegacorn)(large white stallion with pale blue-tipped wings)(Status: alive)  
**Sisters** (**foster**): Starlight \- (pegacorn)(small white filly with silver-tipped wings)(Status: deceased - killed in a cave-in)  
**Brothers** (_foster_): Micah (pegacorn)(large golden stallion with brown-tipped wings)(Status: alive)  
Midnight (pegacorn)(large black stallion with dark blue-tipped wings)(Status: alive)

**Mentor**: Micah (pegacorn)(Status: alive)  
**Guards**: Gray \- (pegacorn)(large solid dark gray stallion with black-tipped wings)  
Albatross \- (pegacorn)(large solid silver stallion with wings tipped in white)  
**Spirit Animal**: Phoenix the Firebird  
**Species**: Shifter/human hybrid

* * *

**Bryan Claw**

**Alias**: none  
**Description** (_physical_): teenage boy with blue eyes and medium-length blonde hair. Freckles dotted on his face and a pale scar shows on his temple near his eye. His teeth are sharp and powerful, like a bear. He has silver wings like those of a Great Gray Owl and a silver tail resembling a snow leopard's. He wears a silver leather jumpsuit complete with a mask that conceals his eyes and heavy duty combat boots. His gloves are used to hide the long, cat-like claws on his hands.  
**Personality**: Bryan is sweet and mellow, the exact opposite of his sister. He is a peaceful person who is surrounded by an aura of calm. He is also fiercely loyal and protective of his sister.  
**Gender**: male  
**Age**: 15  
**Powers**: pretty much anything.  
**Weakness**: Vibranium  
**Affiliation**: Eagle Feather

**Mother** (_biological_): Storm Wind (Shifter)(Status: unknown)  
**Father** (_biological_): William Henrik (Human)(Status: deceased - killed in 9/11 attacks)  
**Sisters** (_biological_): Kyran Claw (twin sister)(Status: alive)  
**Brothers** (_biological_): none

**Mother** (_foster_): Shine \- (pegacorn)(large golden mare with white-tipped wings)(Status: deceased - killed by mountain lion)  
**Father** (_foster_): Moonlight \- (pegacorn)(large white stallion with pale blue-tipped wings)(Status: alive)  
**Sisters** (_foster_): Starlight \- (pegacorn)(small white filly with silver-tipped wings)(Status: deceased - killed in a cave-in)  
**Brothers** (_foster_): Micah (pegacorn)(large golden stallion with brown-tipped wings)(Status: alive)  
Midnight (pegacorn)(large black stallion with dark blue-tipped wings)(Status: alive)

**Mentor**: Troy (pegacorn)(large black stallion with silver-tipped wings)(Status: alive)  
**Guards**: Frightful (pegacorn)(large black mare with violet-tipped wings)  
Jimber (pegacorn)(large pale brown stallion with dark brown-tipped wings)  
**Spirit Animal**: Kodiak the Grizzly Bear  
**Species**: Human/Shifter hybrid

* * *

**Dakota**

**Alias**: none  
**Description** (_physical_): huge white wolf with icy-blue eyes and rosy-pink feathered wings. Paws are large, good for getting through snow. Claws and fangs are long and sharp. Has a scar on her flank from an aggressive hunting dog and another scar on her chest from a human knife.  
**Personality**: fierce and loyal to Kyran. Gets angered easily. Strong-willed and determined to her very last breath. Competitive and independent.  
**Gender**: female  
**Age**: 11 years  
**Powers**: can breath frost from her mouth, and any who she bites will instantly become encased in ice.  
**Weakness**: none  
**Affiliation**: Eagle Feather

**Mother** (_biological_): Igloo (Arctic Wolf)(Status: deceased - natural causes)  
**Father** (_biological_): unknown (possibly some random pack wolf)(possibly deceased)  
**Sisters** (_biological_): Icicle (Arctic Wolf)(Status: deceased - killed due to sickness)  
Frozen (Arctic Wolf)(Status: deceased - born dead)  
**Brothers** (_biological_): Terror (Arctic Gray Wolf)(Status: alive)  
Frosty (Arctic Wolf)(Status: unknown)

**Mentor**: none  
**Species**: Arctic Wolf/Gray Wolf hybrid

* * *

**Midnight**

**Alias**: none  
**Description** (_physical_): enormous pitch black stallion with warm amber eyes and a long, flowing mane. Large black wings tipped in blue show that he is a resident of Eagle Feather herd. He has a long, pointed horn on his head much similar to a unicorn.  
**Personality**: Midnight is friendly and calm for the most part. Since losing his mother and sister, he has become overprotective of Kyran and Bryan, though mostly Kyran. His aggressive side shows when he is disrespected in any way or if his siblings are harmed.  
**Gender**: male  
**Age**: 15 years  
**Powers**: flight  
**Weakness**: none  
**Affiliation**: Eagle Feather

**Mother** (_biological_): Shine (see above)  
**Father** (_biological_): Moonlight (see above)  
**Sisters** (_biological_): Starlight (see above)  
**Sisters** (_foster_): Kyran (see above)  
**Brothers** (_biological_): Micah (see above)  
**Brothers** (_foster_): Bryan (see above)

**Mentor**: Moonlight  
**Guards**: Delta \- (pegacorn)(brownish-colored mare with yellow-tipped wings)  
Cougar \- (pegacorn)(solid tan-colored stallion with beige-tipped wings)

**Species**: pegacorn

* * *

**Falling Feather**

**Alias**: none  
**Description** (_physical_): small dappled silver filly with soft amber eyes and a short darker colored mane. She has oversized silver wings tipped in white and baby-blue that don't give her the power of flight, unfortunately, and she has a long pointed horn on her head.  
**Personality**: Falling Feather is a gentle, caring pegacorn whose only goal is to heal. Despite not liking to fight, this filly has a tongue that could scar even Kyran, and she isn't afraid of speaking her mind  
**Gender**: female  
**Age**: 5 years old  
**Powers**: none  
**Weakness**: her oversized wings make her a grounded pegacorn  
**Affiliation**: Eagle Feather

**Mother** (_biological_): Dune (beige mare with sandy-colored wing tips)  
**Father** (_biological_): Troy (see above)  
**Sisters** (_biological_): Fretta (small black filly with blue-tipped wings)  
**Brothers** (_biological_): none

**Mentor**: Brook (light brown mare with golden-tipped wings)

**Species**: pegacorn


	2. Prologue

The moon hung low in the sky as the sun's rays finally left the world behind and gave in to the cool, crisp night. For miles on end, oak trees spread below the blackened sky, their leaves rustling in the calm breeze that overtook the world. This forest was surrounded on all sides - the city of New York to the North, a range of mountains to the West, ocean to the East, and more human settlements to the South. However, very few dared to venture to the heart of these huge woods, because those with bad intentions who entered hardly ever came out. Not alive, at least.

Nobody knew what horrors lay within the woods, and none would prefer to, either. Few brave folks had entered, but their bodies were found by the tree line, mauled as though something had deliberately ripped them apart to show their families what had become of them. But some people had seen behind these brutal killings to the surprising truth behind it.

Out of the very few people that dared to enter the harsh woods, half of them had been men, while a quarter had been children, and the last part had been women. Only the men were killed. Women and children came out unscathed, scoffing at the mildness of the forests. Even stranger, not all of the men were killed. Only hunters or villains.

This truly confused people, but they couldn't determine what creature could tell who was a hunter, and who was a normal man. Even worse: what kind of animal would slaughter a creature so cleanly? Some speculated birds, others insisted that a wildcat was on loose. Few believed that a pack of wolves hid deep within the trees. Those groups of crazy people said dragons - and they were the closest to the truth.

The truth was, that the animals killing humans were thought not to exist. They were the ancestors of the animals we use for sport and companionship.

Yes, the animals attacking the humans were indeed a group of two hundred or so horses, but unlike any horses ever seen by the human eye. They were almost a head taller than a Clydesdale, and had a long, pointed horn jutting out from their foreheads, while enormous wings enabled them to fly for miles without tiring.

Pegacorns.

They ruled the lands then, and they still rule them today. They look and act like horses, yes, but they think and speak like humans. They unknowingly waged war on humans, determined to keep hunters out of their world. This war has been fought for generations, and unbeknownst to humans, they are winning. Because they have a weapon unlike the humans do. Something that is both human and animal. Both beast and girl.

They have Shapeshifters, the last two in the world.

* * *

"Shine, can we go see the owls?"

The little girl with flame-colored hair and a phoenix-like animal on her shoulder looked up innocently up at the golden pegacorn, who met both dark blue gazes with her own gentle brown one. "You're not old enough to leave the camp, Kyran." Her voice was smooth, like honey, and had a singsong ring to it. It was as if the melody of the forest were etched into her soul. She knew that, though only addressing the child, the bird also knew her words were directed at him. He was, after all, Kyran's spirit animal.

"That's not fair." Kyran crossed her arms. Her voice differed from her foster mother's to the point where they were almost complete opposites. While Shine had a melodic voice, the child had a rough scratchy one that made her sound angry all the time. It was fortunate that - as a young human-Shifter hybrid, she was able to change her vocal cords as well as her body. "I'm four years old. Micah and Midnight are four years old, and they can leave the camp."

Shine tossed her head, the golden horn gleaming in the pale moonlight and her bronze mane catching in the winter wind. "Horses age much differently than Shapeshifters. And besides, don't you have anything better to do?"

Kyran snorted. "No. No one wants to play with us." Her voice changed from upset to sad, and a pained look crossed her face, making Shine feel instantly guilty. She should have known that the child she adopted would be an outsider among the other young ones. And the bird would be the same. Though it pained her that no one besides her and the rest of the royal family accepted the two or Kyran's twin.

"Why don't you go play with Bryan?" The pegacorn nodded toward a little boy with blonde hair near the edge of the clearing, jumping up and down ridiculously despite the snorts if mockery that came from the foals nearby. They only choked down the laughter when the grizzly bear nearby - the boy's spirit animal - roared at them and they scattered in fear of the predator. Kyran scoffed at the foals, watching her twin brother flap his large silver wings and scatter his feathers all over the ground while the bear watched, intent on helping his partner.

"He's practicing to fly."

Shine blinked, surprised at the bitterness in her daughter's tone. "You could practice too." She offered.

The child unfurled her enormous white wings, which flopped uselessly behind her. "Me? Fly?" She growled, meeting Shine's gaze with her own nasty stare. "I can't even lift my wings, and you expect me to fly?"

Shine gave a deep sigh, feeling the cool night breeze ruffle her wing feathers. "Right, I forgot. Sorry." The pegacorn tore her gaze from the limp mass of feathers and instead met the eyes of her foster daughter and her spirit animal.

Kyran's gaze softened, but it was still full of rage. "It's not fair." She said after a moment, tears welling up in her dark blue eyes. "I'm stronger than Bryan and I have a bird as a spirit animal, but he can fly already. My wings are just too heavy." A single tear escaped her eye, rolling down the pale skin and dropping to the snow-covered ground where, a moment later, a bright orange flower sprouted.

"You'll grow into them," Shine stretched one golden wing to embrace her daughter warmly, ignoring the blossom. "You're still very young, and your wings are very powerful. One day, you will be the strongest flier in Eagle Feather."

"Do you really believe that?" Kyran asked, looking into her mother's eyes hopefully. Shine gave a firm nod and stamped her hoof on the ground, crushing the flower, but neither took any notice.

"I do, my dear," she whispered. "I can't wait to watch you fly one day."

Kyran nodded, wiping the tears from her face and looking at her spirit animal with a renewed determination.

Shine took a deep breath. "Now, you said something about wanting to go see the owls, I recall?"

"Yes!" Kyran looked up as Shine began to walk toward the camp entrance.

The golden pegacorn swished her bronze tail. "Come along, then. We might be able to get you a glimpse of them before the sun sets."

Kyran leaped with joy as she charged through the snow-covered clearing after her mother into the dark woods. Leaves rustles with every step, and Kyran found herself shrinking closer to Shine as the pegacorn continued onward, her hooves creating deep prints in the snow. Shivering, she called upon the warmth of her Firebird, who lent her his body heat so she would not freeze in the uncommon chill of the winter.

"Where are we going?" Kyran asked once she had stopped shaking. "They don't nest too close to human camps, do they?"

Shine laughed. "No, of course not. They live in the Old Oak."

This response surprised the child, as the Old Oak was the very tree Shine came come to a halt beneath. Kyran tipped her head back, trying to glimpse the snowy white feathers of the two owls she had been told so much about. "Shine? I don't see them."

"Be quiet." Shine's voice startled Kyran - it was filled with alarm - and she turned to see her mother staring into the trees, eyes narrowed, wings up in a defensive position. At once, the girl went still, horror numbing the cold in her fingers. Even the warmth of her spirit animal died down as he too, became immersed in fear.

The woods were eerily silent, even the bats were quieted by the shrill snarl that rang through the night. Kyran gasped when a creature larger than her leaped out of the bushes and lunged for her.

"Kyran, Phoenix, get down!" Shine shrieked, jumping forward to intercept the creature before it reached her daughter and her spirit animal. Claws flashed in the moonlight, and another snarl ripped through the air.

When Kyran could see again, the sight that greeted her was horrifying. The clearing was soaked with the blood, the white snow stained red. Before her lay the cougar, a gash in its head that still poured blood from where Shine had struck the blow with her powerful hooves. But that wasn't what caused the next screech of pure grief to slice through the night.

Shine lay in the snow as well, a few steps away from the cat. She was a crumpled heap of golden feathers, and the wound in her throat showed that the cat had struck the fatal blow even before Shine had ended its life.

Kyran collapsed beside her mother with a wordless shriek, burying her nose into the scarlet-stained fur while her spirit animal wrapped his dark flame-colored wings around her neck to comfort her. The wind picked up, and snow began to fall - as though nature were also grieving for the gentle mare. Despite the numbing cold of the snowfall, the child could have cared less. Her only concern was her mother - the mare who had saved her life.

"You can't leave me," she pleaded, shoving the mare in a vain attempt to rouse her. "You promised to watch me fly one day!"

"As long as you hold the spirit of goodness in your heart, she shall never leave you." A melodic voice - sweet as honey - spoke from behind.

"Young child. Why do you grieve?"

These new voices caused Kyran's eyes to widen. She turned around at the words that sounded like the wind itself had spoken, shocked to find two white birds standing there, wings folded neatly to their sides.

Two snowy owls.

The first came forward, and this one had almost no black speckles on its plumage, suggesting that it was a male. He stared at Kyran with his deep golden eyes.

"Surely you cannot be upset that she gave her life for you?" He spoke regally, observing the patch of orange flowers that had sprouted around the grieving child. "She would not want you to stand over her body and mourn. She would want you to go back to your home before more vicious predators take advantage of the bloodscent."

Kyran shook her head. "I can't leave her here." She protested. "It wouldn't be right."

The second owl - the one with multiple black speckles on her head - stepped up and brushed the girl's cheek with her cloud-soft wing, wiping the tears to prevent the sprouting of more FireFlowers. "It's alright, dear child." She cooed. "We will not let any predators near the body of the mare. She died an honorable death, and we should be able to hold off wolves until your tribemates come for the body."

"Please," Kyran whispered, her grief turning to anger. "What can you do? You're just owls, after all."

The two birds glanced at one another, and something close to amusement sparked in their yellow eyes as the FireFlowers wilted due to the cold. Then, the male opened his wings, revealing his feathers for all to see. Kyran gasped - as did her spirit animal.

Multiple feathers of all sizes and colors were weaved into the snowy's wings. Kyran crouched down, suddenly realizing who these owls were as the female revealed her own assortment of brightly colored feathers.

"We are the Guardians of the Forest." The female owl said, her eyes sparkling like the flaming petals of the flowers that grew from the tears of the young Shapeshifter. "We are older than time, and we protect all animals who live under these trees."

"Each feather represents a noble pegacorn that died within these woods." The male said in a melodic tone. "With your permission, we would like to add the mare's feathers to our collection."

Kyran paused, her dark blue eyes flickering with indecision as she gazed at the two snowies. Then, with a dip of her head, she turned back to Shine's body and plucked three feathers from her soft wing. She dropped one at the male owl's talons, one at the female's, and then kept the last for herself.

"Thank you, dear child," the male owl said, taking the golden feather in his beak and weaving it into his left wing. "We promise that we will hold her voice with us for all of eternity."

The female repeated the action with her own feather, before she leaned forward and plucked a single white primary from her wing and handed dropped it at Kyran's feet. "Keep this feather." She advised. "And give me one of yours, so that we may always remember you, and you may always remember us."

Kyran obeyed, plucking two white feathers from her oversized wings and giving them to the owls just as they each gave her one of theirs.

"Your wings are very powerful," the male snowy observed as she tucked them back into place. "Just like the child they belong to." He then straightened. "And the flowers - it has been over a millennia since I have seen a FireFlower. You are truly a special child." His eyes went to the Firebird perched delicately on her shoulders. "And I have waited long to see the day when the great Firebird chose a Shapeshifter to bond with. What is his name?"

The girl didn't have to answer, as the Firebird spoke in a deep voice before she could open her jaws: "My name is Phoenix."

The male snowy dipped his dead. "Greetings, Phoenix. My name is Crispin, and my mate is Iclyn."

"Go well, Kyran." Iclyn dipped her speckled head. "And remember that we will watch you. You have a special destiny, and I can't wait to watch you discover it."

Giving a small nod of gratitude as she weaved her own three feathers into her hair, Kyran turned away from the owls and began the short trek back to her camp, where she could alert her father of Shine's noble death. She turned back one last time to see her mother, and watched the two owls position themselves near her body in order to defend it until others of the herd came to retrieve it. She dipped her head to them - a symbol of the deepest respect - before turning away for perhaps the last time and diving into the snow-covered underbrush.

As she ran, the whispers of the forest became clear for the first time. The wind spoke, the snow sang, and the water held conversations with her.

Kyran charged by a puddle, taking no notice of her reflection. But what she didn't know - as the ice tore away from the small body of water due to her unusually warm skin - her reflection remained. It watched from its puddle as Kyran charged away with a Firebird on her shoulders, before turning to its own and giving a wicked grin. Then, it unfurled oversized white wings and gave a cackle - one that was lost in the howling winter wind. Kyran did not hear it, but she heard instead the whisper of the owls in her mind.

_We are with you, Child of the Wild, now and forevermore._

And for the first time in her life, Kyran truly believed it.


	3. Chapter 1

"Snake!"

"That's not a snake. It's a leaf."

"Well it looks like a snake, so forgive me!

"You've lived in this forest for fifteen years! How do you not know the difference between a snake and a leaf?"

"Both of you! Stop fighting like mini Kyrans!"

"Ahem."

"Oh. Sorry, Kyran."

The Forest was dark, shining with nothing but the stars as the sun slowly began to ascend from the east. Kyran - now eleven years older than she was that fateful night - lifted her head to study the trees around her. Her body, flecked with scars, was now a puzzle of near-misses and mistakes she'd never make again. There was a soft breeze blowing from the north, ruffling her wing feathers and causing a shiver to run down her spine. She raised her tail - long and black like that of a panther's - and ordered the small unit of seven creatures to halt.

A large wolf with fur the color of freshly fallen snow slid up on her left. "See anything?"

Kyran tilted her head to study the clearing below her, where fresh blossoms broke through the melting snow. "Nothing." Her voice was curt and impatient. "Smell the scent, Dakota?"

The wolf flared her nostrils, and then shook her graceful white head. "The flowers are too strong."

A huge black pegacorn took a step forward, ducking his head and tucking his wings to prevent them catching on the low-hanging branches that surrounded them. "Are you sure that Phoenix's eyes are working right? I see nor smell any humans."

"Where is that annoying bird anyway?" Bryan - also eleven years older - asked as his eyes scanned the sky.

Kyran growled in annoyance, twitching her tail. "His eyes work fine, Midnight." She responded to the stallion tersely before turning to her twin. "And he's scouting to see if he can find the intruder."

"Going away from camp at night?" Dakota chuckled. "Moonlight is going to bury you for this."

"Probably." Kyran shrugged her shoulders and sent her friend a crooked smile. "Doesn't mean I can't do it."

The white wolf swished her tail. "Clever."

Bryan squared his shoulders gruffly. "Can we please stop chatting? If I have to sit still for much longer, my spine is going to cave in."

Kyran smacked him on the back of his head with her wing. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it works." She responded in an irritated tone. A silver pegacorn standing beside Midnight let out a snort of laughter. Still a filly, she stood only at Midnight's shoulder, seeming tiny compared to the massive black stallion.

As her twin brother rubbed his head and grumbled under his breath, Kyran allowed for her piercing dark blue gaze to drift to the clearing again, and she inhaled a tangy scent over that of the overwhelming spring blossoms. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Silence!" She hissed, a wide, crazy grin forming on her pale, freckled face.

The unit of animals stilled their voices, listening, and Dakota perked her ears when a snap echoed through the thick trees. A figure stumbled into the clearing, cursing at the amount of foliage around him.

Kyran chuckled under her breath. "Human."

"So Phoenix was right." Midnight twitched one ear back. "Where is he?"

"Look up and you'll find out." A rasping voice came from above the heads of the unit. Turning her gaze upward, Kyran brightened when her eyes landed on a bright orange bird perched on a high branch of a young oak tree. His dark blue gaze - nearly identical to Kyran's own - bore down on them, seeming to hold the very fabric of space within them.

Kyran stood on her two legs and held up one arm, allowing for Phoenix to hop down from his perch and onto the offered limb. She stroked him for a moment, and then spoke, "What have you assessed?"

Phoenix ruffled his neck feathers. "The Human is from the continent of Africa - to be more specific, Wakanda. He seems to be in his late thirties, early forties maybe." The bird paused. "He suffers from a limp he earned from war back in his home, and he's armed with a spear, seemingly following a wild goat."

Dakota bared her teeth. "Hunting? In our forest? The nerve of such humans results often in death!"

Kyran nodded. "Dakota, make your way behind him - block his exit. Bryan, I need you and Falling Feather," - she nodded to the dappled silver filly - "to come up on the sides of the clearing to surround the human. I need time to prepare a portal to Africa. Midnight," Her blue eyes flashed to the black stallion. "I'm going to need a crowbar and a bottle of wine."

Midnight shook out his wings in anxiety. "Wine? For your portal? Are you sure?"

"No." Kyran responded. "That's just to make me feel better about ripping a hole in the universe."

Phoenix flinched. "Why don't we just use the explosives?"

Midnight twitched his ears. "You stole explosives?"

Kyran shrugged. "I only took four."

"One of those can level the clearing in seconds!" The stallion spluttered.

"Then we won't use them!" Kyran snapped. "I'll get started on that hole in the universe."

Phoenix coughed. "Not a good idea unless you want to disrupt the balance among Earth."

Kyran turned to face him, confused about the differing opinions. "Stop telling me what to do!"

"I'm your spirit animal." The Firebird replied calmly. "That's my job."

The redhead growled lowly and turned to the rest of the group.

Bryan stepped forward tentatively, seeing that his sister was in a mood and seeming not to want to anger her further. "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news," He said apologetically. "But this place reeks of vibranium."

Kyran whirled to face the clearing where the man still stood, glancing around him attentively. She flared her nostrils - a trick she had learned many years ago - to catch a scent, horror enveloping her lungs. Her eyes locked with the spear, and she saw it. The rock that was supposed to be the tip - which the man would use to skewer his prey - glowed a faint purple color, a color so familiar to the young redhead, that the very sight caused her to unconsciously step back and wrap her wings around her body. Bryan had a similar reaction, though when he stepped back, Kodiak the Grizzly Bear - his spirit animal - embraced the boy with his huge brown paws. Phoenix let the feathers on his neck and head raise up in an alarmed posture, making himself bigger.

To a normal human or animal, the situation would have been fine. Dakota, Midnight, and Falling Feather did not have to be afraid of such substances. But to Kyran and Bryan - Shapeshifters - and their spirit animals, they were in extreme danger due to the metal. Being stabbed by a vibranium spear in the shoulder might mean a race for life if a shifter were struck.

"Looks like we'll have to sit this one out, brother." Kyran twitched her black tail and looked toward Bryan, who gave a tense sigh.

"I suppose we will."

Dakota cut in. "What if I can get his spear out of the way?" She suggested. "Then Kyran could get close enough to open her portal?"

"We're doing a portal?" Phoenix asked, his eyes holding slight irritation. "That's going to get everyone killed." The wolf had already disappeared, leaving Phoenix glaring after her in annoyance. Kyran chuckled lightly at the Firebird and stroked his feathers, kneeling down to watch the scene.

Kyran watched with interest as Dakota shot from the underbrush, teeth bared, and launched her huge white form at the man. Spear in hand, the intruder whirled toward the wolf, but was too late. Teeth made contact with the weapon, and it was ripped from his hand at the force and sheer strength of the animal. Dakota hit the ground and rolled, her fangs sinking into the tough wood and freezing it with the powers she had been born with. It shattered.

The young girl motioned to her brother with her wing, guiding him down into the clearing along with Midnight and Falling Feather. Dakota was backing the now defenseless intruder toward the tree line, where the foliage was so thick, that he would not be able to pass through.

Bryan held up the crowbar Midnight had stolen from a man earlier in the year, pointing it toward the man with a devious smirk on his face. Kyran stepped forward, an identical grin on her face as well. "A human hunting in our woods," she tsked. "How stupid of you."

Midnight flattened his ears and charged him, taking the man to the ground with his horn pointed toward his throat.

Kyran took the crowbar from Bryan and walked toward the man, her smirk fading to a frown. Her brother, however, put one hand in front of her to block her passage.

The blonde boy tapped the crowbar with his claws lightly. "The label says: Product for intended use only." He warned, his blue eyes locking with hers. "I'm pretty sure creating a portal to send a man across the world is not its intended use."

Kyran rolled her eyes.

"Plus," Bryan added with a knowing look toward her necklace. "We both know opening a portal would weaken you considerably."

The redhead blinked, and also looked down toward her bright orange charm. It was simple, yet it held unimaginable power. She didn't need it to use her powers, of course, but if it had fallen into the wrong hands, they would have the power at their disposal.

"Fine." She snapped, throwing the weapon to the grassy ground. "Bring me one of the explosives."

Her twin dipped his head and darted away, returning a moment later with a small object shaped like a pinecone. Kyran grinned widely again and turned back toward the intruder.

He met her eyes with his challenging stare. "Ha! Are you going to kill me with a pinecone? Pathetic."

Kyran raised a brow and held up the 'pinecone'. "Everything here can kill you," she said seriously, glancing around to examine her surroundings. Then her gaze went back to the man. "But I can do it the most efficiently."

The man, startled at her dark words, rolled out from under Midnight and seized the spearhead that had not been shattered with the rest of the weapon. He lunged for Kyran, who swiftly dodged his attack by simply sidestepping the jump. However, where he missed her, he struck Bryan on the shoulder, causing the young boy to scream in anger.

Falling Feather barreled forward, whinnying in rage. Despite her lack of flying ability, the young filly seemed to hold the strength of a bull as she rammed her shoulder into the man, sending him slipping on the grass. Kyran watched as he dropped the weapon, then tensed as a series of shots rang out around them.

This man had a gun?

A pistol to be exact. Kyran lurched forward and swiped her claws across his face, forcing him to release his weapon. The redhead Shifter kicked it to the other side of the clearing with a scowl.

She dropped the explosive on the ground and stepped back, smirking. The ticking sound that emitted from it caused the man to scramble to his feet abruptly.

"You have three minutes to leave this forest." Kyran snarled to the intruder. "Once the ticking stops, any human flesh will be set ablaze by the blast that follows, but the forest itself will not be harmed." She retrieved from her belt a small capsule, disposing of it near the pinecone and stepping back.

The man scowled. "You're nuts."

Kyran threw back her head to let out a howl of laughter. "That much is true." She responded, taking the respective steps away from the bomb.

"It was nice knowing you." Dakota said from behind him, causing a look of terror to cross his eyes as he took in the talking mutant wolf. "Actually," the canine corrected herself, with a wolffish smirk, "it was a rather mediocre experience."

The man bolted from the clearing, slipping on the dew that now coated the long grass and skidding to the other side of the clearing. Kyran raised a brow and turned her back on him, walking with her friends into the deep foliage of the woods. Once a safe distance away from the clearing, she turned back to watch.

An explosion rang out across the woods, followed by several small explosives that lit up the night sky. Kyran smirked as she saw glowing ashes rain down around them.

Midnight glared at her with his dark amber eyes. "Why did you put fireworks next to the bomb?" He demanded, his wings twitching to rid the feathers of stinging dust particles.

Kyran shrugged, the grin still on her face. "I wanted it to be pretty."

"It's supposed to be subtle!" The black pegacorn hissed, his ears flattening.

Ignoring her foster brother, the young redhead opened her wings and walked back into the clearing, waving the smoke away with a wretched cough of annoyance. Phoenix looked around.

"You leveled the clearing." He snapped with irritation.

Kyran's shoulders raised in another shrug. "Well, that didn't end the way I expected, but at least no one important died." Her eyes glimmered brightly in the halflight as she bent over the rubble that had been caught in the explosion. "Jackpot." She whispered, picking up the intruder's bag and emptying it.

Bryan came forward and picked up a large white device that had fallen from the bag, his eyes brightening. "An iPhone!" He said mockingly as he tapped the electronic with his index claw. "That old thing. I haven't seen one of these in ages."

"Does it still work?" Kyran tilted her head to the side after gathering some interesting things from the pile - including a staple hammer, some pepper spray, a taser, and, surprisingly, a tampon. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and flung that aside. Why did a man have one of those?

The blonde boy walked toward her and sighed, throwing the device on the grass. "Nope. Broken old piece of junk."

Kyran glanced at him thoughtfully and then narrowed her eyes. "You're bleeding!"

Bryan glanced at his injured shoulder, nervously. "Whaat?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I'm not. That spear barely left a scratch."

"Cats leave scratches." Kyran pointed out bluntly. "Spears leave gashes."

In a light tone, the young boy chuckled. "That rhymes."

"Shut up and get over here." The redhead snapped to her brother, hiding her amusement. Once she was certain that the vibranium weapon had not infected his blood, Kyran tied a cloth around the wound and then turned toward the spearhead still on the ground.

Phoenix scoffed bluntly under his breath. "I heard that vibranium is very expensive. Five thousand for a piece."

Kyran narrowed her eyes in "Why would you send five thousand dollars on a murder weapon?" She demanded crossly, twitching her wings back in annoyance. "Don't people know you can pick up a brick or a tire iron off the side of the road for free?"

Dakota leaned forward and picked up the object in her strong jaws. "It's quite heavy," she observed, testing the weight of it in her mouth before walking toward the river that bordered the clearing. Kyran watched with narrowed eyes as the great wolf dropped the weapon into the river. "There." She chuckled, turning back to the redhead. "Never seeing that again."

Kyran licked her jaws and smiled at the wolf. "Thanks."

Bryan got to his feet and started back toward the edge of the glade. "We should head back. It's well into the morning, and Father won't be pleased to know we've been out."

Falling Feather stretched her wings. "True." She pointed out, following the blonde.

"Hey, Sis!" Bryan leaped onto Kyran and crushed her in a hug, causing the redhead to squeak in shock.

She shoved him off. "Get off!" She snapped. "I love you, but don't touch me."

Bryan howled in laughter. "Every time!" He stood up and brushed himself off, before striding by her with a crooked grin. "Now let's go before Father decides to bury us."

"Yes," Kyran said with a wince as she moved. "Let's."

Midnight followed them quietly, his hooves hardly making a sound as he trotted through the tussocks. He twitched his furry ears as he came up beside Kyran. "Are you okay?"

The redhead glanced at him, holding her side.

"You're limping." He continued, his amber eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

Kyran stopped walking abruptly when she felt a warm, sticky liquid run between her claws. Bryan turned to her along with Dakota. "Is everything okay?"

"So." Kyran said, her voice slightly wavering as she pulled her hand away from her side. "I've just realized . . ." She watched their eyes widen. ". . . that I've been shot."

Bryan facepalmed.

Kyran trudged by him. "Move it. I need to see a healer - and explain why the heck I have a bullet in my side."

It was fortunate that the camp wasn't too far away, as only a few more minutes brought them to the hidden entrance. Two guards stood silhouetted against the brush, long horns sharpened to a point and wings erect, ready to spring open at a moment's notice. Kyran recognized the colorings with a scowl and came to a halt in front of them.

"Gray. Albatross." She greeted the stallions curtly.

"Kyran." They both said at the same time.

The redhead bared her teeth at them. "I assume Father wants to see me?"

The lighter silver stallion twitched his wings. "Precisely." He snapped.

Gray - the darker stallion - snorted. "Why did you do something so utterly stupid, Kyran?" He demanded, angrily. "You know the Law: No one leaves the camp after dark! That rule is there to protect you. As the next leader of this heard and as one of our young warriors, you are to follow these rules so we - as your personal guards - can keep you safe!"

Kyran blinked at him boredly. "Are you done yet?"

The dark gray stallion stepped aside to allow her into the camp. Kyran entered, followed by her friends, and found a huge while stallion standing tall in the center of the clearing - next to a younger, golden stallion. As she paused, both turned their eyes on her, eyes disapproving.

The white stallion trotted toward her, wings folded on his back leisurely. He stopped when he was a few feet from Kyran. "I have had enough of your midnight secrets." He growled, raising his head so he was glaring down at her.

Kyran bared her teeth. "Glad to see you too, dad."

The stallion - Moonlight, as he was called - twitched his ears. "I want you in my cave. Now."

"I kind of have to go see Brook." Kyran said sheepishly, still covering the wound and hoping he wouldn't detect it.

No such luck. He twitched his nose. "Is that blood?" His voice held suspicion and concern.

Kyran blinked. "No?"

"That's is not a question you are supposed to answer with another question." The white stallion pointed out as he took one step closer. "What happened?"

". . . I may or may not have been shot."

The golden stallion a few paces away reared up in anger. "You WHAT?"

Kyran rolled her eyes at him. "Oh calm down, Micah." She growled. "It was one wound. The man fled, anyway."

"So you went man hunting." Moonlight shook his head. "How foolish. Kyran, daughter, you could have been killed. Heck, you could have killed someone!"

Kyran glared at him. "Hey, I didn't kill anyone THIS time!"

"What do you want, a gold star?" Micah asked sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes. "You may not have killed anyone tonight, Kyran, but I smell the vibranium in the wound Bryan currently suffers. Did you not think about how dangerous humans are?"

"Of course I did!" Kyran exploded, angry. "But you seem determined to keep that half of my blood from me! I'm not just a Shapeshifter, brother, I'm half human!"

Micah stamped his hoof. "You seem very curious about them."

"I nearly blew one up today! Trust me, I have no love toward them."

"Then why do you keep going hunting for them?" Moonlight asked calmly. "Tell me. You evade your personal guards - those sworn to protect you the day they are born - and you leave the camp to chase after a human.

"He was hunting on our land."

"That isn't the point." Moonlight snapped. "Your guards were worried sick about you. They assumed the worst. They are your protectors."

Kyran glowered at him. "I don't think of them as protectors. More like distractions." She lowered her head slightly. "They are incredibly annoying."

"But they are your guards and you must never do such a thing again." Moonlight stated firmly, before turning away. "Go see a healer. I will not punish you this time - seeing as you have a gaping hole in your side. I believe the wound you bear and the scar that will form later is punishment enough."

Then he turned away and left Kyran standing beside her friends. Micah followed him, glancing over his shoulder at them. "Oh, Kyran." He whispered. "You may be my foster sister, but you cannot keep this up. Eagle Feather needs you."

Kyran watched him disappear after their father before turning toward the East. "Come." She growled. "Let us go see Brook."


	4. Chapter 2

The bright sunlight streamed through the tree branches, waking Kyran from her peaceful slumber beneath the great oak tree. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and stretched, opening her wings to their full length and cracking her spine with a grunt.

Birds sang in the warm, misty air of the great meadow, providing a lovely tune as the pegacorn all slowly began to wake up. Foals pranced around close to the entrance of the clearing, giggling and flapping about like butterflies while their mothers watched from close by. Elders exited their sheltered dens of long grass, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Kyran shook her head to clear the night's dreams from her mind and then walked over toward her friends, prodding each one with her claws.

"Hey. Wake up."

Midnight was the first to wake, opening his kind amber eyes and rising up from his sleeping position almost immediately. As he moved away from the roots of the oak, his large hoof came down upon Bryan's silver tail, as he had not seen the young Shapeshifter sleeping behind him. Bryan let out an angry and pained shriek.

Kyran rolled her eyes.

"Watch it!" Bryan snarled, snatching his tail away from Midnight as the stallion stepped back.

Midnight snorted. "Maybe you shouldn't sleep behind me! You know I back out of the nest!"

Bryan hissed. "Sleep on the outside, then. Kodiak and I like our spot, thanks."

Kyran scoffed and prodded Dakota with her claw, surprised when the white wolf opened one blue eye. "I'm awake." Dakota said in a whisper. "I'm just waiting until Midnight and Bryan stop fighting."

Rolling her eyes skeptically, the redhead backed out of the nest, ignoring the two arguing brothers, and turned toward the clearing. She relished the damp air on her pale skin, and the bright sun shining down on her white feathers. Phoenix joined her on her shoulder, staring out into the life-filled meadow they called home.

She saw Moonlight emerge from the cave he called his den, followed by his two aged guards. His dark eyes scanned the clearing, taking in the sight of his herd, before he dipped his head, his horn scraping the grass. "Come, Eagle Feather. The sun has risen, and day is here. It is time to start the morning." He trotted toward the center of the meadow, Gizmo and Temperance following more slowly, but still loyally. Kyran gave note - as always - to the fact that both horses were maimed in some fashion - Gizmo having lost a wing in battle years ago, and Temperance with only three of her once-strong legs.

The silver mare noted that Kyran was looking her way and tossed her head, leaving Moonlight's side to limp over to her.

"Your father wishes to speak to you."

The grin on the redhead's face quickly twisted to a frown as she followed Temperance toward where her father had just vanished back into his cave. As she approached, the voice of Gizmo reached her ears.

". . . young she may be. But she has courage and skill to match many creatures." The flightless pegacorn was saying in a hushed voice. "One day she might make a fine leader for Eagle Feather."

Moonlight stamped his hoof onto the stone floor, causing a scraping sound to resound around the den. "But first she must learn to obey the rules laid in front of her!"

"I must agree with my father on this, Gizmo." Micah spoke softly. "Kyran is a great warrior, but the rules she disregards are there to protect her!"

Kyran flinched inwardly and slipped into the cave, feeling the air cool down as the sunlight disappeared behind her.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kyran was unaware of Gizmo's approach. He brushed his wing against her face lightly, and the girl paused.

"Gizmo. It's Kyran." She informed him softly, careful not to let her voice echo.

The maimed stallion paused, his brown eyes glimmering with clarity before they hardened. "I know who you are." He suddenly growled, his voice deep. "You're the one who loves foolishly. Your heart is blind, Kyran. That is a lesson you will never learn."

Kyran recoiled at his tone, shocked at his hurtful words. He passed her and then vanished out of the cave, leaving her stunned as she watched him go. Then, she shook her head. "Crazy old stallion." But still, she reached out her mind to him and entered, reading his thoughts.

. . . _Loves . . . perhaps we . . . foolish . . . leader . . . _

Dazed, the young girl shook her head. Gizmo was old - to old to think straight. His thoughts gave her a headache.

She walked briskly the rest of the way into the cavern and swept her tail over the stone ground, the motion drawing attention from Moonlight and Micah.

"Why did you want me here?" She spoke impatiently to Moonlight. "I have a watch to lead."

Micah spoke instead. "To discuss with you the importance of following the rules." He snapped, tossing his golden head back to rid his mane of the dust. "They are there to protect you."

Kyran raised a brow as she stared at her mentor and foster brother. They had always been close, but Micah's calm attitude and her own rebellious one made it harder to train efficiently. She felt as though he kept a tight leash on her - keeping her in check and from unleashing her full potential. "I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself."

Her mentor shook his head sadly and glanced toward the white stallion next to him. "Explain it to her, Father. I knew she wouldn't listen."

Kyran scowled. "It's not that I'm not listening. It's just hard to take in stupid rules."

Moonlight let out a deep, troubled, sigh as he took a single step forward in the cool Cavern he had once shared with Shine. "I broke the rules of my Tribe once so that I could protect their future." His voice was hushed. "I left the camp in the night in order to save some foals from getting killed on Night Watch." He turned slightly to reveal the underside of his left wing, where a nasty scar barely grazed the skin. "I didn't see the cougar. Neither did they. I nearly lost my wing that night, and guess what? The foals died." He tucked his with back to his side and stared intently at the redhead. "There comes a time where we must obey the rules."

"But I'm a Shifter. I follow a different set of rules than a pegacorn." Kyran protested. "I can defend myself."

Moonlight stamped his hoof on the ground, sending a loud click through the cave. "No, Kyran, you can't!" He snapped. "Shine paid with her life defending you!"

Kyran flinched back at his words, which seemed to cut her heart like a blade. "I was four year old!" She croaked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was too young to do anything then!"

Moonlight snorted.

"Are . . . you blaming her for Shine's death?" Phoenix asked, his voice cracking.

The stallion widened his eyes once he realized what he said and stepped forward. "No, I didn't say -"

Kyran snarled at him and Micah. "I was just a kid! You said it wasn't my fault!" She turned and bolted from the cave, tears falling freely from her eyes and leaving a trail of FireFlowers in her wake. Their voices called out behind her, but she ignored them and tore at the ground with her claws, increasing speed with each bound until she felt her body shift. The all-fours impression came much more naturally as her body became that of a giant black wildcat, sprinting through the woods as fast as a car. Phoenix leaped from her shoulder as she did so, flying right beside her as she ran at top speed.

She wasn't sure how long she ran, but only when her legs grew tired did she slow down. They had entered another - much smaller - clearing, surrounded by towering oak trees. Without shifting back, Kyran stalked toward the base of the largest tree, curled up among the roots, and buried her nose into her black paws. Phoenix landed beside her and leaned into her black fur, sighing and providing some warmth from his naturally hot feathers.

"They don't understand." Kyran growled, raking her claws across the loose soil. "They weren't there. They don't know how it happened!" She whimpered. "They don't know it was too late."

Phoenix gave a deep sigh. "They'll come to their senses soon. Just give them time to calm down."

"I don't think they'll ever understand." Kyran looked around as rain began to patter on her black fur, soaking it in a matter of seconds.

Phoenix stared at her with his dark blue eyes, before turning his gaze toward the sky as it rumbled with the weight of the storm.

Hoofsteps. Lighter than a stallion, but slower than most of her tribemates. Kyran lifted her head.

The mare that entered the clearing was very thin - thinner than any Eagle Feather pegacorn. Her hoofsteps were light, but shaking with age.

Kyran brightened. "Angel!"

Pure white with only golden wing tips, the elderly mare let a small, horse grin appear on her face and trotted slowly up to the shifter child in her current panther form. "Nice weather . . . if you're a fish." The old mare commented as she came to a halt in front of Kyran. She tilted her head down at the child. "My. You look miserable."

"I am." Kyran responded as she watched mud start to coat her front paws. She glanced up as she caught a flash of silver, and found herself looking at her brother.

Angel snorted, her old body still firm against the rain. "No granddaughter of mine would look such a way. Stand up, shift back."

Kyran gave a huff, but did as she was told, standing up and letting her body shift back to her normal shifter form.

"Now," Angel continued. "Why, exactly are you sulking? Last I checked, fearless warriors such as yourself do not sulk."

The girl scoffed and turned her eyes to the ground, her eyes hot with tears. "I guess some kids are just born with tragedy in their blood." More FireFlowers sprouted.

"Kyran . . ." The old mare took another step forward, crushing one.

"Don't tell dad."

The mare chuckled. "I'm his mother, I don't have to tell him anything." She paused, before lightly stepping forward once again. "Bryan, Albatross, and I were worried when you ran off like that."

The redhead turned her gaze into her twin, who stood still a few paces away, his blue eyes locked into her soaking wet form. She scowled. "Please, I want to be alone."

"You have a brother. You're never going to be alone." Bryan said softly. "Other than when I'm not around, but even then, I'll be there in spirit."

"And you?" The girl turned her dark eyes on the silver stallion. "Why are you here?"

Albatross shrugged his wings. "I am your royal guard. It's my duty to keep you alive." He stepped next to Angel, towering over her by at least eight inches. "What's wrong?"

Kyran sniffed. "They blame me." She whimpered miserably. "They blame me for Shine's death, and they said it to my face!"

"But we all know that you didn't." Angel whispered, reaching forward with her soft wing to touch the girl gently. "Perhaps they were angry at your disobedience to the law?"

"I was protecting the Tribe! There was a human in the woods!" Kyran raised her voice as she became more desperate, willing the old mare understand. "He was so close to the camp, and I had to do something!" She turned her head toward the underbrush. "I am the next in line for the leadership of Eagle Feather," Her voice lowered a fraction. "My duty is to the Tribe. How can I lead them if I don't defend them?"

Bryan came up on her right side, embracing her with his smoke-colored wings. "You're going to win their hearts, and minds." He assured her in a soft tone. "Creatures like you, they respect you. They know how you stepped up during the invasion on their home. They trust you and your judgement - even if they don't show it." Her twin smiled.

"They can't keep carrying on the way they always have." Angel cut in, her amber eyes glowing with a fiery determination that Kyran hadn't seen in a very long time. "Somebody has to bridge the divide between humans and animals. They need you to help show them a better way. The best way to fight hatred is with kindness. Be their example."

Phoenix glanced toward the elder. "Change their ways?" He said, disbelief clear in his deep ocean eyes. "That's absurd. Eagle Feather's laws are as solid as diamonds, they wouldn't change for anything."

Angel snorted. "They will have to when Kyran is leader."

"They don't have to do anything!" Phoenix protested.

"Are you daft, chicken?" Albatross demanded, his eyes ablaze. "The horses of Eagle Feather are sworn to their leader - no matter who it is. When Kyran ascends the throne, her word is law."

Kyran shifted her weight uncomfortably, the hairs on her neck starting to stand up.

Phoenix noticed this.

"Kyran? What's wrong?"

"There's something strange going on to the south of here." The redhead said suddenly, as multiple visions flashed before her. "It's been messing with my powers for the last few days." She clutched her head as Phoenix gave a grunt of pain, also seeing the visions as that was a link between them.

Angel tilted her head. "Messing? How so?"

"I'm a gifted seer - able to see before me the past, present, and possible futures." Kyran murmured.

Phoenix squinted his eyes to ease the headache that was forming in Kyran. "But here recently, we can't control our visions. They come randomly and blind us while we're doing something. It's annoying, dangerous, and distracting."

Angel and Bryan glanced at one another worriedly. Albatross snorted.

Phoenix narrowed his eyes. "Danger approaches from the south!"

Kyran put one hand on her head. "The trees whisper a warning of approaching forces." Came her almost inaudible whisper.

Angel tensed at those words.

Kyran spun around and shifted into a black Fury dragon she had seen in movies on phones she stole. Giving a mighty roar that resembled a battle cry, she leaped into the air and flew quickly in the direction that the visions pointed. Phoenix - ever the loyal bird - never left her side.

Bryan joined her a moment later in a similar dragon form, just white rather than black. Angel - with some difficulty - also flew up to join her grandchildren high in the sky. Albatross at last brought up the rear, his fifteen-foot wingspan stretched out.

"Where are we going?"

Kyran glanced over at the silver pegacorn. "Someone who is not quite human has entered the woods." She spoke somberly, her voice a low rumble in her dragon-like throat. "They head for the camp."

"Let's go then!" Bryan growled, his white scales shimmering in the rising sunlight. He flicked his tail and tucked his wings, spiraling into a dive-bomb.

Phoenix whistled, gaining the young redhead Shapeshifter's attention. He turned his head toward Bryan and cawed.

Kyran looked down and glimpsed a flash of metal, right before a screech split the morning air.

Bryan's screech.

"Let him go!" Kyran cried, diving straight down to take out the attacker.

She found herself staring into the eyes of a creature that seemed to be almost human. It's bright green eyes had flecks of gold, and Kyran tried to figure out why that seemed so familiar.

With a grunt, it kicked her off and rose to its feet. While Kyran scrambled to open her wings and take flight again, the creature launched another attack on Bryan, swinging his blade toward the white dragon's head.

"Take me to your camp!"

Bryan ducked under the scythe and used his tail to trip the ugly thing. "Why would you want to go there? We have some bad-tempered rogues among us."

It opened its eyes and kicked Bryan away. "I'll show you bad-tempered!" It snarled, lunging for the stunned Shapeshifter. Kyran opened her wings and roared angrily, jumping on top of it and rolling across the grass.

She ended up in top of the creature and roared in its face. It's pale green, ugly face.

"If my brother tells you we have bad-tempered rogues in the forest, you'd better believe it!"

It swiped at her with the blade it carried and Kyran simply lifted her large head to avoid the strike. She flapped her wings and lifted up into the air with the newcomer clutched in her claws. A second later, she tossed him a few feet away and landed again, shifting to normal form and standing upright.

She brandished a gun with a silver bullet loaded. "Put down the spear or I swear I will shoot you in the knee!"

The creature spat at her and lifted his arm, revealing that the blade was part of his body. This surprised Kyran, as it seemed this thing was made almost half of metal. She braced herself for another strike, but Angel stepped between them and glared harshly at the man/robot. "Stop it right now. I did not bring her all this way to watch you attack her."

Kyran rose up to her full height and stalked forward, her feathered wings opened to their full span of twenty-four feet. Albatross stood behind her protectively. "Who is mighty enough to raise the Obsidian Phoenix? Who is brave enough to call me from my forest home?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed to slits.

The thing stood to its full height, the weapon on its arm stretched to the side.

Kyran took another step closer, curious. "What are you?" She asked, looking into its eyes as she tried to recall where she had seen them before. Then, it clicked.

She saw those eyes whenever she looked into the river at her own reflection.

"You do not look Shifter, but those eyes . . . I would recognize the gaze of a hybrid anywhere." She breathed, twitching her tail.

The thing stood up. "I am Eric Williams - Agent Grim Reaper."

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" Kyran asked boredly.

'Eric' opened his mouth to speak, but Phoenix landed on Kyran shoulder to silence his with a simple look.

"You came." The great Firebird spoke softly. "I dreamed that you would. I have been waiting for days."

Kyran grunted. "Who is he?"

Phoenix made no response, as he was staring at the . . . cyborg with a look of interest.

Eric stepped forward, his green eyes narrowed. "Who are _you_?" He shot back at her.

"If you could even begin to comprehend where I've come from, you would be terrified of me." Kyran responded.

"Care to give a name?" The man mocked.

Kyran shrugged. "I live in the shadows. No one sees me. I don't need a name."

"Alright then, Shadow." He said casually, as though he had done this before. "Can I speak to your leader or his heir?"

The girl shoved off the tree she had leaned against and walked closer to him. "The heir is right in front of you, moron." She mocked.

His eyes widened slightly.

Kyran nodded. "I'm the heir - you can just call me Shadow, as you did." She nodded to her companions. "That's my twin brother and my grandmother."

Eric coughed toward the silver stallion. "And you?"

"I'm a friend of Shadow's." Albatross said simply.

Kyran glared at him. "We're stretching the definition of 'friend' a bit thin here, don't you think?"

He shrugged.

Eric stepped closer to them, chuckling. "Well, it seems I don't have to look far, then."

"What do you want?" Kyran asked, curious.

"I have a proposition for you, little Shapeshifter."

"And that is?"

Eric looked right into her eyes. "You are the last of your species besides your brother, as I've seen. My leader has made it apparent that he wants you both in his army."

Alarm sparked in Kyran's gut. "And army? For what?"

"That will be left unsaid." The hybrid responded. "But we need your answer soon."

Bryan stalked to stand beside his sister. "You're nuts, man. You think we will just uproot our entire lives just to follow you? We don't even know you!"

"Maybe not." Eric said. "But it will give you a glimpse of life outside of this forest."

That was everything Kyran wanted, but she couldn't leave. "I have family here - a team of my own."

Eric grinned. "Then bring them. The more, the merrier."

"How do I know we can trust you?" Kyran demanded.

"You can't. It's called trust."

The girl bared her teeth. "The last human I trusted shot me in the head."

"Think on it then." Eric chuckled. "I will wait for your final response tomorrow at this time, this place."

Kyran twitched her wings. "Fine."

The man stepped back. "See you then, Shadow."

"Likewise, Reaper."

Kyran opened her wings fully and took to the sky without another word, heading toward camp. Her companions followed swiftly.

She was not bone, feather, and fur, but a perfect idea of freedom and flight, limited by nothing at all.


End file.
